


The IPL poses issues, even for those as in love as Joseph Root and Joseph Buttler

by j_obsessed



Series: NSFW... approach with caution (or a lust for cricketers) [6]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Belts, Canon Compliant, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Neck Kissing, Possessive Sex, Relationship Discussions, Restraints, Riding, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_obsessed/pseuds/j_obsessed
Summary: FilthAbsolute filth. Not the filthiest thing I've written, but it's up there...There are some warnings in the notes at the end, check them out if the tags concern you lovelies, do stay safe <3
Relationships: (mentioned) Tim Paine/Steve Smith, Jonny Bairstow/Chris Woakes, Jos Buttler/Joe Root
Series: NSFW... approach with caution (or a lust for cricketers) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887832
Comments: 17
Kudos: 10





	The IPL poses issues, even for those as in love as Joseph Root and Joseph Buttler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosetylars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/gifts), [alluridan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alluridan/gifts).



> For @Rosetylars, who encourages me to write my filth <3  
> and for @alluridian, who was unhappy with the lack of prep in fanfiction <3

“Hey Jos…”

“Yeah baby? What is it?” Jos holds out his arms and Joe burrows himself into the keeper’s chest. “Hi sweetheart, I missed you.”

Joe hums contentedly, making himself comfortable on the pillow that is his boyfriend’s pectoral muscle. “Missed you too. Even though I was only gone…” Joe checks his wrist (which isn’t harbouring a watch… Jos rolls his eyes fondly), “about three minutes.”

“You weren’t in my arms. Hence, I missed you.”

“Jossy stoooooooop.” Joe tucks his face further into Jos’ chest, nosing gently at the wicketkeeper’s collarbone, laying a soft kiss there. “But I missed you too- just like- I mean- _yeah.”_ The younger blonde lets out a soft breath, before inhaling deeply, breathing against Jos’ skin. The keeper’s hand flutters through his hair, and Joe lets out another satisfied sigh.

“You’re so pretty darling, and you look so soft in my arms.” Jos kisses his hair, inhaling the scent of strawberry shampoo, not the fake and artificial kind, but the kind that makes you think of strawberry shortcake and vanilla whipped cream. Joe whines and it puts another somewhat smug but very fond grin on the keeper’s face. “What was it you wanted to ask me love?”

Joe lets out a complaining groan, shaking his head. “Too soft to ask you now.”

 _“Oh, is that so?”_ Joe nods against his neck, and Jos has to smile. He’s got a kitten for a boyfriend. A very sleepy, very clingy, very soft kitten. He’s not fucking mad about it. In fact, he’s very much about it. But he still wants to know what _interesting things_ his boyfriend wanted to talk to him about. “Come on sweetheart, tell me, we can still cuddle, we don’t have to do anything now darling, but if you want to talk about it, then we should hm?”

Jos’ hand cups Joe’s jaw softly, and he tips his head gently to press a kiss to Joe’s lips, chaste and loving and soft and the younger sighs into his mouth. “Why are you so good at this?” Joe grumbles, and Jos laughs softly, kissing his boyfriend again.

“Because I want you to enjoy yourself, and be safe, and because I love you.” His boyfriend says it like it’s the easiest thing that will ever fall from his lips, and the conviction in it makes Joe’s heart scream. “Come on sweetheart, tell me? Please?”

“How- uh- how do you feel about ties?”

“On you? Or on me?”

Joe shoves his face back into Jos’ neck, the thought already a bit too much for him to process.

“You? Is that okay? I like you holding me down, I don’t want to be tied up.”

“I don’t think I want to tie you down Joey, I like using my strength on you.” Joe keens, a soft whine high in his throat, and Jos strokes over the skin of his neck with a soft thumb. “I wouldn’t mind you using them on me sweetheart, I trust you. I’d tell you if I wasn’t enjoying myself, exactly as you do with me, darling.”

Joe moans softly, and mouths gently at Jos’ collarbone. “Alright sunshine, no more talking, how’re you feeling?”

“Just want to stay here. S’that okay?”

“Yeah baby, of course. Whatever you want.” Jos kisses the top of his head and lets Joe kiss and mark and bite at his neck for the next hour.

When he strolls into wicketkeeping training, Chris Silverwood almost hits the floor in shock at the bruises littered over the keeper’s upper body. Jonny suppresses a laugh and hands Jos a knitted navy-blue muffler at the end of training, but the keeper only smiles softly and says he doesn’t mind. The ginger rolls his eyes and wraps the scarf around his friend’s neck.

“You look like you’ve been eaten alive Jos, please, you’re going to give someone a heart attack, or end up with the ECB sending you to a counsellor. My _god,_ Joe’s even worse than Chris is, I am genuinely impressed.” Jonny is tugging at the scarf, inspecting the various marks before Jos bats his friend’s hand away teasingly.

“He’s possessive.” Jos grins, shrugging his shoulders, “I don’t mind it.”

Jonny gives him an eyebrow, “you mean you love it.” Jos rolls his eyes. “He has no reason to be possessive, Christ’s sake you don’t have eyes for anyone but him. It’s disgusting. You're both terrible.”

“Like you aren’t the exact same with Chris, Bairstow. Don’t give me your bullshit.”

Both keepers are grinning obnoxiously, trading quips as they practice catches behind their respective stumps.

-

Joe looks at the headline, throws himself upright from his relaxed position on the chair, and almost crushes the phone in his hand.

Almost.

Chris, who is sitting nearby- both of them relaxing on the balcony of Jos’ hotel room at the Ageas Bowl- gives him a very concerned look.

Joe reads the headline again and resists the urge to throw the phone from the balcony, and watch it drop all fifteen stories before it would smash into a thousand tiny pieces on the concrete below.

“Uh, Joey?” Chris has quit chatting with Jonny, and the Yorkie on the other end of the phone also seems concerned. “Do you need me to get Jos?”

“I’ll kill him myself thank you very much.”

“What!?” The surprised remark comes from Jonny, and Chris can see the surprise all over his wicketkeeper’s face. “What did he do!?”

Joe’s looking at the phone like he wants to murder it, or maybe have Broady bowl it to him so he can thwack it for six with his bat.

_Steve Smith excited to link up with Jos Buttler at Rajasthan Royals._

What the fuck does ‘link up’ even fucking mean!? 

Chris and Jonny are looking at each other (through their phones) in confusion. “Uh Joey, you gonna tell us what’s happened?”

“I love Jos but I swear if he’s done something-”

Joe thrusts the phone into Chris’ free hand with an angry grimace. Joe looks at him expectantly, with his arms crossed.

Chris glances at Joe’s phone, and then up at Jonny with raised eyebrows. “Steve Smith is excited to link up with Jos Buttler at the Rajasthan Royals.” Chris taps the link and keeps reading. “It’ll be great, makes things easier for me, batting with Jos… he’s an exciting player and one of the most destructive batters around the world. I’m really excited to play with him-”

Jonny’s tongue is poking at his cheek as he suppresses a laugh, and Chris averts his eyes from Joe’s face, trying not to burst into cackles. “J-Joey, Jos didn’t even do anything.”

“Honestly Joe I don’t think-”

“WHAT DOES LINK UP EVEN MEAN, AND WHAT KIND OF NONSENSE- HOW IS BATTING WITH JOS EASIER FOR _HIM,_ WHAT KIND OF NONSENSE IS HE TALKING ABOUT!?”

“It’s always easy to bat with Jos, everyone enjoys it, standing at the other end from him is really quite entertaining and-”

“One more word Woakes, I’ll throw you off the balcony.”

“HEY!”

“Sorry Jonny.”

Chris glances at the article again, and says out loud, a little... _raunchily..._ “Definitely excited to share a room with the guy as well, I always have a good time with him, especially during our first few nights together.”

Joe’s eyes widen, and a look of sheer rage flies over his face. He storms back indoors, muttering a litany of expletives. Chris stands immediately, following Joe inside.

The younger blonde crashes straight into Jos, who’s just walking back into his room. It takes about two nanoseconds, for Jos to be shoved against one of the walls. The keeper doesn’t look chastised, nor does he look bemused, he’s looking straight at Chris as if he’s the one acting weird. Joe takes one look at his boyfriend, who’s covered in sweat and wearing a muscle tank that’s almost drenched through. His muscles are strained and he’s clearly just come back from working out, and all Joe’s brain can see is Jos coming back from IPL training, looking like this, heading to a room with Steve Smith, with the pretty blonde Australian making bedroom eyes at _his_ boyfriend and touching _his_ boyfriend’s biceps and-

Joe shoves his face into Jos’ neck and bites, hard. Chris nearly trips over his own feet trying to get out of the room, Jonny still on FaceTime laughing a little too hard as his boyfriend drops Joe's phone on the foyer table and bolts out the door, covering one of his ears as a guttural groan escapes the keeper’s mouth. “Fuck Joey- sweetheart, _oh god-”_ Chris squeaks and slams the room door shut before high tailing it back to his room. Jonny is still absolutely losing his mind, chuckling as his face moves off-camera.

“There’s no way Steve Smith actually said that, he’s literally married to a wicketkeeper of his own!”

“He may not have said that… you’re right.”

“Christopher Roger Woakes you cheeky bastard! I adore you.”

“Love you too Jonny, can I come back into our room now please? Am I exempted for almost strangling the UberEats lady?”

“Get back over here, I missed you.” Chris grins and disconnects the call as he knocks on the door.

-

“Joey- Christ oh my god, Joe-”

Jos can barely get a word in as his boyfriend pulls the neckline of his tank down firmly, and venomously sinks his teeth into the middle of Jos’ throat. He lodges his canines into the bite, tilting his head to the left so he can get a firm grip on the skin with his teeth, before dragging them all the way down the flesh to the dip between the keeper's collarbones. Jos’ hands fly to his hair and tug desperately, the groan he lets out fuelling Joe’s desire.

“You’re fucking mine. I don’t care who is excited to be in your team and I don’t care what they think, you’re mine and everyone should fucking know it. Everyone knows I belong to you, but everyone should also know that _you_ belong to _me._ Me only.”

Joe pulls off Jos’ muscle tank, and throws it somewhere in disgust, the keeper toeing off his shoes hurriedly as the smaller blonde jumps, wrapping his legs around Jos’ waist. “I’m going to fucking mark you _everywhere._ You’ll have my bites all over your body and you’ll fucking feel every single one of them, reminders of the fact that I was here and that all of this belongs to fucking _me.”_

Jos looks into his eyes for a moment, as he walks them into the bedroom, and places him down. “I didn’t know you had that much of a claim on me darling,” he teases. Joe’s taken aback. He feels his eyes narrow, and he bites his tongue. He gazes down Jos’ body, which is completely unblemished aside from the one very faint bruise that’s currently visible at his neck.

_Fuck no. Absolutely fuck no._

Joe places a hand in the centre of Jos’ chest and pushes the keeper down onto the bed, crawling over him and straddling his thighs. Joe pulls off his bandana and secures it around his boyfriend’s wrist, before attaching the tie to the bed post, with enough give for Jos to be comfortable, but not enough for him to escape it. He reaches into the bedside drawer, and pulls out Jos’ belt, using it to secure the keeper’s other hand. “Is that okay?” Joe asks, brushing his fingers softly over the keeper’s jaw, placing a soft press of his lips to Jos’ mouth.

The keeper smiles up at him, and nods, kissing the corner of his mouth. “I trust you.” Joe smiles, before shuffling back and shucking off his own shirt. Instinctively, Jos moves to touch, but jolts as his arms don’t do as he tells them. _“Fuck._ You look so pretty baby, all the marks from yesterday sunk so beautifully into your skin. I love the way they look on you.”

Again, his brain plays tricks on him, Jos standing half-naked, just before a shower, with a short blonde Australian nearby, too close, gaze fixated on _his_ keeper’s beautiful muscles, close enough to reach out and clutch at the flesh, sink his nails into it, see it strapped up in padding and-

_Mine._

Jos sees a determinedly _livid_ expression flicker over Joe’s face, his bicep is suddenly home to a sharp set of teeth. He feels the muscle flex as he tugs against the restraint involuntarily. “Jesus _fuck-”_ he gasps out, before the younger leans down and plunges his teeth into his neck, biting harshly.

Jos tips his head back against the pillows and Joe’s eyes nearly roll back into his head at the display. Beautifully tanned skin, damp with sweat, both arms pinned to the bed frame, muscles rippling as the wicketkeeper writhes against the bed, throwing his head back and flexing his shoulders, groaning pleasurably under the assault of Joe’s teeth. He looks so fucking gorgeous like this. “Joey- I want to touch you so bad-”

“You are touching me, in fact, I’m pretty sure I’m sitting in your fucking lap.” Jos rolls his hips up, succeeding in released a broken cry from his boyfriend who grinds down onto him in reply.

“You’re so hard already, god, no one else will ever get to have you like this. Just me. Only _fucking_ me.” Joe leans forward to press a kiss to Jos’ lips, whining as the keeper pushes his tongue into his mouth, brushing against his, licking into his mouth, desperate to taste him. “Tied down for me, shirtless and flushed and gorgeous, beautiful muscle secured back, pulled taut, all there for me to bite and mark and _take.”_

Joe braces his hand on Jos’ sternum, grinding against his boyfriend slowly, talking absolute filth, riling both of them up. “I love when you fuck me, love when you hold me down and push me into the floor and just take what you want from me, hook my leg up over your shoulder and slam into me so hard that I can feel you for days, _fuck,_ you always fuck me so perfectly.”

Jos chokes out a breath, arching his back as Joe rolls down onto him, causing the younger to stutter, falling forward slightly, almost close enough for Jos to kiss, but not quite. The keeper groans in frustration, tugging harder at the restraints.

“Feeling you in me, stretching me so fucking full it feels like I’ll break, god you’re so hot, I love how you feel in me, doesn’t matter whether it's fucking into me so hard that the bed shakes, or in my mouth, hitting the back of my throat. I love when you choke me with your cock, I love making you lose your composure. You always try so hard to hold yourself back, fisting your hands in my hair, digging your nails into your own palms. I like it better when you fuck my mouth, I love hearing you, you always sound so wrecked, gripping at the sheets or the headboard as you hit the back of my throat.”

Jos’ breathing has gotten increasingly unsteady, but he looks so turned on, it _hurts._ “Love when you run your mouth Joey, you always talk so dirty, tell me sweetheart, tell me what else, I love your voice.”

“I’m going to do this again, tie you down and just, get my mouth on you, all over you, keep your cock down my throat until I can’t speak, or until you forget how to scream my name, oh god I want that so bad, you always get rougher when I tease you, grip my neck that much tighter, bite me that much harder, fuck me that much deeper, _god- I want you to fuck me-”_ Joe is practically sobbing as he grinds down onto Jos’ clothed hips, and its driving them both insane.

“I love putting my mouth on you everywhere, it’s such a shame you don’t bruise as easily as I do. I love your body, I love you but god, your body. And now you’re here, under me, and your hands are tied and I could do whatever I wanted to you. I could put my mouth all over you, and _mark you._ I don’t even have to ask; _I can feel how much you want it.”_

Something darkens in Joe’s eyes, and Jos feels it. “If you can, then why don’t you? Don’t you want everyone to see me and know exactly what I’ve been up to? Don’t you want all of them to look at me and think- _he belongs to someone, someone’s got a hold on him? He's going home to someone every night?”_

“You want that? To be marked? Where, where should I claim you?”

 _“Jesus Christ,_ anywhere you want Joey, everywhere, I’m yours.”

There’s a pure wave of desire that roars through his body at that. It’s everything he’s wanted to hear and more. He starts leaving scorching bites at Jos’ collarbone, occasionally pausing to talk vulgarly, breathing harshly over the marred skin he’s leaving behind. Slowly, Joe tugs off Jos' running shorts and underwear, leaving him completely naked, tied to the hotel bed. “Fuck, _fuck,_ you’re so pretty, I love the way you taste, I want to leave you bruised and marked, bitten raw from your jaw to your thighs, leave reminders that I was here, biting at your chest, sinking my teeth into your abs, how I had all the gorgeous muscle of your thighs between my teeth and how you fucking _loved it.”_

“Oh my _god,”_ Jos is struggling to hold himself together, biceps pulled taut and contracted, back arched, entire body completely covered in varying shades of bruises, some turning dark red, others remaining surfaced, tempting Joe to go and readminister the treatment, to make sure they _stay._

“It’s a shame I can’t get to your back, I’d get my teeth all over your gorgeous shoulders, broad and expansive, perfect canvas for me to destroy. Every fucking time you’d take your shirt off, everyone would be able to fucking tell that you’re _mine.”_

“Joey- _joey please, please I need to fuck you-”_ Jos gasps out, and it gives the younger an idea. He slips off the bed to pull out a bottle of lube, sitting on his knees at the edge of the bed, where his boyfriend will have a perfect view of him, but be unable to touch him. At all.

Jos can’t take his eyes off him. He’s captivating, and it’s not good for his control but he can’t stop watching. Or listening. Joe’s so fucking pretty all the time, but he doesn’t get enough credit for his voice, liquid ecstasy and Jos wants it dripping down his skin so fucking badly.

Joe coats his fingers, sliding his index and middle finger sensually against his thumb. “I’m going to fuck myself, and you’re going to watch me.”

The keeper chokes on his own breath, closing his eyes and breathing harshly.

“Jos. I said _watch me.”_ He reiterates, as he strips the rest of his clothing and braces himself on his knees, teasing himself with one of his fingers. “Fuck, you’re so hot, it’s like you’re made for this, for me, how your body fits perfectly around mine, how you fit perfectly in me, press against me, make me feel so fucking taken, always feels like you’re going to break me in half-”

Joe cuts himself off with a strangled moan as he pushes a second finger in, hips jerking downwards. Jos lurching forward, letting out another unsatisfied moan as he’s held back, unable to touch, bite or hold his boyfriend as he fucks himself down onto his own fingers ruthlessly. “Fucking _fuck-”_

“Never feels as good as you, can’t ever get the angle right, your fingers are so much longer, just that little bit thicker, and god the way you use them. I can take four of my fingers comfortably, but three of yours make me feel so full, you’re always in so deep, never satisfying enough when I do it myself. You’ve ruined me for anyone else.”

Jos is just on the very fine edge of begging Joe to untie him, because he needs to fucking _touch._ Touch and hold and bite and push his boyfriend into the mattress and _fuck him til he screams._

“I fucking love your hands, so controlling, miss them around my neck, that’s what you’d be doing right now, isn’t it, that’s what you’re thinking about? Wrapping your gorgeous left hand around my neck and pushing your right-hand's fingers into my mouth, feeling my tongue lave over them,” Joe tips his head back as he says that, and Jos can just see the way the younger flicks his tongue out to lick his upper lip, like simply talking about having Jos’ fingers in his mouth made him crave it. Jos _needs._

“Baby, baby untie me, I just want to fuck you, please, you look so gorgeous, so desperate, fucking yourself down on your hands like a perfect little slut, please, I just want to get my hands in you, on you, something, please-”

“No.”

 _“Fuck.”_ Jos groans, pained and frustrated, but there’s nothing he can do about it, and it feels so fucking good.

“Tell me. Tell me what you want to do to me,” Joe gasps out, not able to keep talking as he grinds himself down on what Jos thinks is _four_ fingers, with ease.

“I’d push my fingers into your mouth first, get them nice and wet and messy, before tracing them down your body, slowly pushing one against you, then two, all the way, at once, you're already opened up, it wouldn't be enough. I’d leave them there like that, wouldn’t move them, hold them steady while you worked your hips for me, fucking yourself down on my fingers that you love so much, rolling your hips to get them in deeper, hit that spot in you that only I ever manage to get to-”

Joe sobs, angrily, because it’s true, he can’t get his fingers to do what he wants them to, they never fucking feel as good as Jos’, never, no matter how he curls them, moves them, flexes them, he can never take himself apart the way Jos can.

“You always love when I get rough with you, you always beg me for it, I love when you do that, your voice breaks and you call me _daddy,_ but I wouldn’t give it to you, not yet. I’d have you beg me for it. Your punishment for teasing me like this. You’re already so fucked open, but I’d only leave my two fingers there for you to do what you wanted with. I’d make sure they don’t touch you where you want them to, not until you were desperate for me, until you cried to me, screaming ‘daddy please I need you to fuck me’, until you begged me to do you right. And when you did, I’d fuck three of my fingers into you, hard and deep and rub up against where you want them, I wouldn’t let you get a break, I’d make you come with my fingers alone, maybe with a hand around your neck, and as soon as you’d finished, I’d slam into you, just to hear you scream for your daddy again-”

Hearing Jos call himself that, almost breaks all of Joe’s control. His boyfriend seems to notice it to, because he tries again, voice an octave lower, choked with arousal and Joe is so close to giving in.

“Baby, _Joey please,_ untie me, I want to fuck you.”

“No, have to claim you first. _Mine._ You’re mine.”

“Fucking claim me then, I want to fuck you into the mattress, I want to hold you down and fucking wreck you, get my hands around your neck and fuck you so hard that you can’t _stand_ tomorrow, Joey please, _please-”_

It takes exactly two seconds for Joe to crawl up Jos’ body and kiss him, hard. The whine of satisfaction into his mouth, from the boy below him, feels so good to have earnt. While Jos is biting at his bottom lip, and fucking his tongue into Joe’s mouth, the younger boy sinks down slowly onto his length. Joe moans high in his throat at the stretch, and their kisses become less coordinated, as Jos fights the restraints, trying to get his hands on his boyfriend. When Joe clenches around his length, Jos goes limp, collapsing into the mattress with a loud cry of his name.

“Fuck, fuck you look so good like this, tied up and held there for me to fuck myself onto, feel so good in me daddy, hurts so fucking good, had four of my fingers in me, still feels like a stretch, filling me up so fucking good, fuck, oh god, you’re mine, you only fuck me like this, you’d never let anyone else tie you down like this, you’re mine, _you fucking belong to me daddy,”_ Joe slots his mouth over Jos’, messily and roughly, and Jos submits to it, letting the younger boy do what he wants, kiss him how he wants, and that’s all Joe fucking needed.

“Yours sweetheart, yours I fucking promise, please, please let me out, let me prove it, I’ll fuck you so good sweetheart, I’ll give you everything you want.”

Joe reaches over, still grinding down against Jos’ hips, and undoes the bandana. Immediately, Jos’ hand flies to cup Joe’s neck, bringing the younger down into a heavy kiss, tongues sliding against each other, and Jos can hear how fucking vulgar it sounds, _utterly desecrating._ It’s so fucking good, to be able to touch him again, but Jos isn’t going to shove Joe into the mattress just yet. One of his hands is still bound to the bed frame, with his own belt, and he needs it _off._ So he can get his tongue in Joe, and tease him and make him _beg._

“Will you fuck me if I let you out daddy? Do you promise? Or should I just ride you until I finish?”

“Oh sweetheart, you know you can’t, your thighs are already trembling, your body is shaking, you _need_ it. You need me out of this belt as much as I want to be free to touch you. Don’t you want daddy to fuck you properly?”

Joe closes his eyes and cries, blindly reaching out to undo the belt. Jos lies there patiently, kissing his boyfriend’s ear, and biting softly at the cut of his jaw. The second the clasp comes free, Jos grips the belt in his hand, and flips Joe onto his back, hooking one of the younger boy’s thighs over his shoulder as he pushes two fingers into him.

“Daddy _no, please, fuck me, you promised me,”_ Joe sobs, trying to escape the grip, but it’s too much and Jos is too strong- it feels incredible. Jos has only got one hand pushing his hips down, the other busy working three fingers into him, as the keeper watches his fingers intently.

“I am fucking you darling, I’m doing exactly what I promised.” And Jos stills his fingers. “Come on sweetheart, show me what you’re made of, let me see you fuck yourself on my fingers.”

Jos has given him an out. _Beg, and I’ll fuck you._

But before Joe can even get a word in, Jos’ tongue flicks over the base of his fingers, and Joe screams, beseeching words falling from his throat before he can think twice. Or even once, really. “Daddy please, please please I can’t do it, want your cock, please, please stop teasing me, just wanna be fucked, wanna know I’m the only one that you’ll fuck ever again, please daddy I want it so bad-”

Jos hums softly, still tonguing around his fingers and Joe’s body shudders. He decides that he’s heard enough, releasing Joe’s leg from his shoulder, replacing it around his hip as he pushes into him in one smooth movement. “Scream for me sweetheart. Let everyone know who you’ve had tied up in bed under you for the last hour, let them all hear how he’s fucking you, how he’s treating you, how no one else will ever get this, how I’m so gone for you I’ll let you do whatever you please, and I’ll still fuck you how you want it, hard and rough and possessive.”

“Oh _fuck,”_ Joe’s voice is almost hoarse, with all the screaming he’s been doing, but Jos knows that’s what he wanted- for Jos to fuck him good enough that both of them would end up unmistakeably debauched, obvious to anyone with eyes that they were each other’s.

“Louder darling, come on,” Jos smirks, keeping his movements shallow, slow, waiting for Joe to beg him properly. The younger tightens his body, and Jos curses, dropping forward, leaning over the smaller blonde, arms bearing a brunt of his own weight, flexing attractively, as he dips down to press a kiss to Joe’s ear. “For me sweetheart, beg for daddy to fuck you.”

Joe’s gone, completely and utterly loses all his composure, as he beseeches. “Oh god _oh god oh god,_ daddy please, please fuck me, _I’m your slut, just for you,_ please fuck me, been wanting it for hours, with your belt around my throat, _please daddy I want it-”_

Jos’ eyes darken, but he stills all his movement. Joe’s disgruntled scream is _adorable._ “Belt sweetheart? Not the hands? You want me to choke you with my belt?”

“It’s only fair daddy-” Joe gasps out, still trying to tighten his muscles around Jos, but he’s unsuccessful in getting any reaction. “I tied you up with it, you should choke me with it.”

Jos rests on his elbows, pulling the belt from where he discarded it on the bed earlier, slipping it softly around Joe’s neck, a few times, before slipping it through a clasp and tightening it. “Is that okay darling? Do you need it looser?”

“Will you be able to pull it tighter?” Jos blinks momentarily, before tugging lightly at the belt. When Joe whines he stops immediately. “It’s good, really good, please, will you fuck me now? I want, _I want, please-”_

Jos pulls the leather tighter, as Joe’s eyes roll back. “Yeah gorgeous, I’ll fuck you now.”

“T-thank you daddy,” Joe gasps out, as Jos tucks two fingers under the belt around his neck.

Jos hums, as he draws back unnoticeably, until he drives forward, pressing his body against Joe’s, fucking him deep, slow and sensual, but _possessive._ Like he’s taking it from him, and Joe’s hands clutch tightly at the keeper’s biceps, nails digging into the muscle.

“Oh god, _oh my fucking god,_ t-talk to me daddy please, I wanna hear you,” Joe breathes out, gripping tighter as Jos picks up in pace.

“What do you want to hear sweetheart?” Jos asks, breathless, as he leans down to flick his tongue over the skin of Joe’s neck, just above the line of the belt, biting at the flesh, nudging Joe’s head back. The younger can only whine, craving and pleading. “That I’m yours?” Joe gasps, and Jos knows he’s hit the mark. “I belong to you baby, as much as you belong to me. Everyone looks at you like you’re the pretty one they want to fuck into their mattresses back home, but they all know they can’t, because you’re here, with _my_ belt around your neck, under _me._ Just like how I was tied up under you, and how I was moaning out your name.”

“Jossy please, please can I- can you please-”

Jos presses over Joe, biting at the younger boy’s jaw as he whispers, “go on darling, come for me, let everyone know who belongs to you.”

“Oh fuck- _mine, you’re mine Jos._ Daddy harder, please harder-”

Joe chokes on his pleas, as Jos fucks him deeper, thrusts picking up in pace until the headboard hitting the wall and Joe’s being pushed up the bed with the force of each movement. The both of them are unable to speak, too busy listening to the sounds of their bodies colliding, the panting and the occasional scream as Jos pushes up against him particularly roughly. Joe’s close, but he’s not getting enough and he wants to cry and beg but Jos beats him to it.

“I’m yours Joey, all yours,” he gasps out, tugging harshly at the belt while tilting his head aside so that Joe can bite into his neck.

Joe comes with a shout of “fuck, oh my god, _thank you daddy”_ , that’s half muffled by the flesh of Jos’ neck, and half by Jos’ moan of _his_ name as he collapses, rolling himself under Joe so he can support his boyfriend’s weight. After a few moments, Jos feels a soft kiss against one of the countless marks he’s left behind. “Mine?”

“I mean it sweetheart. Always yours.” Jos presses a sweet kiss to Joe’s forehead, smiling as the younger burrows his face against the keeper’s chest. “You want to tell me what that was about?” Jos asks, as he picks Joe up, and takes him into the bathroom.

“Steve Smith said that he’s excited to share a room with you. And that you guys have, uh, lots of fun, during your first few nights together.”

The keeper is mid running the hot water, drawing a steaming bubble bath. He scoffs, and tries very hard not to burst out laughing. “Joey, they’re paying us almost half a million to come and play in the IPL, they give us our own rooms, especially Smudge, cause he’s captain. He wouldn’t have said that either, Tim would’ve killed him.”

“But Chris read out the- _oh. What a bastard._ ”

Jos does try very hard to stop himself from hitting the floor laughing, so Joe forgives him, and doesn’t hit him over the head.

“He wanted to ‘link up’ with you, I don’t know what the fuck that means but you’re mine, not Smith’s. You belong to one fluffy blonde batsman and that is fucking me. Not him.”

“Joey, baby, the love of my life, of course it’s you.”

“Hmpf.” Joe pouts and turns his face away.

Jos turns the younger blondes head back towards him, and kisses Joe’s nose chastely. “I love you baby, I’d trust no one else to tie my hands to a headboard- oh I did enjoy that, by the way.” Jos grins, pecking his boyfriend’s temple as Joe blushes furiously. “Or to bring home leftovers, or to watch my pasta while I duck out to grab parmesan cheese. There’s no one else I trust more than you, batting at the other end with me, and there’s no one I’d rather spend my life with.” 

“You’d spend your life with me?”

“Joey. Baby. In every lifetime, in every universe, I’d always choose to spend my life with you.”

“Even if the alternate was Steve Smith?”

“There’s never an alternate for me. Just you.”

Joe kisses him, full and close mouthed but it’s so full of love, it hurts. “I love you, and I’m going to throw Chris off a balcony.”

“Baby, no. Jonny will kill you and then I’ll have to kill him. I’ll just call Pat, and ask him to send Woakes a flirty message. Don’t worry baby I’ll avenge you.”

“Hmm. Good plan. Thank you, daddy.”

Jos groans, “don’t you start again,” poking Joe’s cheek softly.

Joe hums, too sated to start another round of wall-shaking sex anyway. “Stay with me?”

“Couldn’t think of anything better,” Jos adds, as he sinks into the bath, opening his arms for Joe to join him. Jos bundles the younger into his arms, surrounding himself with the scent of strawberries and blackberries and Joe. It’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Joe is jealous, he ties Jos to the bed and rides him, then Jos fucks him and chokes him with a belt, and then they take a bubble bath <3  
> It's consensual, and everything is talked about because Jos is a good dom <3


End file.
